Search engines can be used to locate documents and other files using search terms, such as keywords. Search engines can return search results based on some user query. Search results generated by a search engine can include short summaries with the search results. In some cases, a short summary can help a user to decide whether and how a search result relates to an associated query. A summary can include portions of text and a title associated with a search result.